She Came From Where Now!
by LadyKida
Summary: There's a new girl on the Sky High block. Said girl is going to bring utter fun and mayhem. chap 8 contains results for mary sue challenge!
1. meet the new girl

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic. This will be a Sky High/Stargate crossover though mainly based around Sky High. Sorry if its not too good just give me some time. It will get better.

Love LadyKida

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Sky High, Stargate or any of its characters sobs, If I did then I would have a great big party, lol.

Chapter One: Who's That!

Will sat at his front window watching curiously the commotion across the street. Earlier that day several military looking trucks had pulled up outside his house, more specifically the house across the road.

"Hey mum, dad! The new neighbor is here!" Will called after watching for a while"

What shocked Will though was not the whole military thing but the girl, about his age, that was out front ordering around airmen. She was dressed in baggy black pants that covered what appeared to be combat boots, _' go figure'_ thought Will, and gray jacket. Her hair in long dreadlocks of black, red, a few blue and white. His parents had told him that she would be coming, apparently she would be going to school with him as well.

"Poor thing will be living by herself over there. We've been asked to keep an eye on her. She's been living in Australia for most of her life and when her parents died a few months ago she came out here. Ohh Will, by the way, I invited her over for dinner maybe you want to invite your friends over, you know make her feel welcome, after al she will be going to school with you, " Josie Stronghold said with a smile, walking away.

Feeling eyes on her back, this mystery girl turned around. _'Shit, ok don't look guilty, just wave' _Will panicked and waved as she looked at him. Immediately running to the phone, he decided he would take his mum up on this offer, being overly curious and wanting to know more. He knew his friends would want to meet her as well. Several phone calls and one hour later everyone was at Wills. By this time they had obviously finished unpacking and things were quiet once again. Deciding that this would be an opportune moment the gang made their way across the street to welcome this newcomer.

It had been decided, (through rock, paper, scissors) that Layla would be the one to knock and do the introductions. After knocking there was a call of "hold on I'm coming" followed by several crashing sounds and quite a few expletives (of which are too rude for small children's ears). Finally, when the door did open, stood a slightly ruffled pile of sheets? (A/N: haha couldn't help myself) with a little more cursing the sheets revealed a girl of about 16, with big bright blue eyes.

"Um..Hi?"

Layla stepped forward with that massive grin plastered on her face

"Hi! We're kids from round this area and we thought we'd just come and introduce ourselves! I'm Layla, This is by boyfriend.."

"Will" he said shaking her hand, starting the 'name circle'.

"Warren" being the last she finally spoke up, though looking only at warren

"Kida O'Neill, two L's, but call me Evee"

"Why Evee?" Will asked.

"It's my middle name" Stated simply as if it explained everything. "Uhh.. You wanna come in?" Australian accent highly audible.

A chorus of sure and ok sounded from the group. The house was dark and had a very, for lack of a better work "ancient" feel to it. Furniture was low to the ground, heaps of pillows and beanbags, tables were a dark wood, walls were either black, blood red, or brown, the floor wooden and few lights though there appeared to be an abundance of candles. The place could almost be construed as 'hippie' though Warren thought more 'opium den'.

"So.." Will started to break the silence "You live here by yourself?"

Simply met with a 'Yup' from the now not so mysterious Evee.

"How come?" asked Layla

"Well, when my guardians died, considering I have no relatives, friends of mine that live in Colorado Springs took me in, and well with the whole 'superpower' thing.." seeing their perplexed looks ".. Will's mum told me, they thought it would be best for me to go to a school with people like me"

"So, what is your power?" Zach being the first to ask the one question on all their minds.

"Well.." she said smiling for the first time…

Weee!… That's hard work! Hahaha. I know it's a little slow and short (SORRY!) starting off but just give it time. I promise to update tomorrow maybe even again today if I get the urge to. I just want to say one thing. Before going ahead and clicking the review button, like I know you all want to, I have a few rules. If you wish to harshly criticise my work I want to see something that you have done. I will not accept this sort of thing from people that have never tried to write. It's a lot harder than it looks. K? Awesome. Secondly I don't believe in the whole 'mary- sue' bull that people talk bout. When we writers make up an OC, yeah it may be a version of us that we wish we were or some unbelievably un real character that its almost impossible that they exist but that's why its called FICTION! It's a was to escape from reality and it's a little bit of fun for people to read. So hey if you didn't enjoy this then say simple that. With an explanation is better but there is no need to be harsh. Thanx guys!

Love LadyKida


	2. Its True

Wow I didn't think that I'd actually update twice in one day! Aren't you people lucky! Ok ok. I shall continue

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it. Nothing is owned by us mere mortals of the real world.

Where we left off:

"So, what is your power?" Zach being the first to ask the one question on all their minds.

"Well.." she said smiling for the first time…

Chapter 2

"Holy…" gasped Ethan "are those real!"

"Yea, but don't worry I'm not about to suck your blood or anything." Evee stated while laughing

"I'm a hybrid vampire. Genetically modified. So basically I can walk around in the sun no probs, have retractable canines though they are still slightly longer than normal, the strength and speed of a vampire, the ability to heal small wound, and flight only with my wings though." She wondered if they'd be scared of her. Having powers like this gets mixed reactions. Suddenly it became twenty questions everyone asking her something different though none seemed scared. _They may not be afraid'_ thought Evee _'I may finally find friends'_. They slowed down and Layla decided to ask what was obviously on everyone's mind.

"What about the blood sucking to stay alive thing then?"

"I suppose you could call that a perk of being born this way instead of created. Being born means that I am in fact alive where as your every day, garden variety vampire is dead therefore needing new blood to stay alive. I do not. But in being alive I do not have the immunity of a vampire."

"You said you had wings. I didn't think vampires had wings?" this being the first time that Warren had spoken up since they had arrived.

Laughing, Evee lead them out into her backyard. Standing a slight distance away, bowing her head massive black wings 'grew' from her shoulder blades. The others looked on in what could only be described as awe as Evee lifted herself off the ground a few feet and landed again.

"To answer your question. No. Vampires don't have wings. Whoever it was that modified me added that in as well."

"Wow. May I?" asked Warren. Everyone always wanted to touch.

"Sure!"

Just as everyone was leaving, Will remembered what his mum had said.

Calling back "Hey Evee u want to come to mine for dinner?" whilst pointing at his house.

"We'd all love you to and this way you wouldn't have to cook"

"Haha. Yeah sure, why not! Just give me a few seconds to go get changed" Evee called while running back inside only to come out literally a few seconds later in a long black uneven skirt and corset.

"Benefit of vampire speed" shrugging her shoulder Evee continued on to the house Will had pointed out as his own, leaving the others to catch up.

Dinner at the Strongholds was an interesting event to say the least. With all of the gang there plus Will parents, put simply it was loud, Evee was surprised that one of them hadn't started throwing food yet, or lost her voice with the amount of questions being asked. There were always two questions that she hated answering. _'Who were your real parents?' and 'where were you born?'_ so far she was lucky enough to have not been asked. When dinner was over movies were announced in the living room. Apparently with this group Friday night meant movie night and with the topic being horror how could she pass it up. Feeling slightly overwhelmed from all the attention she quickly went outside for fresh air and to help clear her mind, unaware of being followed.

Warren approached her quietly. He had been waiting to talk to her all night, perplexed by this beautiful creature that had suddenly sprung into his life.

"Watcha doing out here?" he said quietly though still managing to startle her. He was the last person she had expected would come out.

"Ohh I just came out to get some air." Evee stated somewhat unconvincingly. Warren laughed quietly to himself.

"What about you?" she asked

"I just came out to see if you were alright. Mind if I ask you a question?" she knew it would come so she just nodded.

"Earlier you said your guardians died, what about to your parents?"

Evee thought about not telling him but something told her to trust him. Tell him. She sighed and began her story.

"I was born on a planet called Cal mah, which means sanctuary, my mother lived there and my father…well.. He wasn't exactly the nicest person, but my mother loved him. He was a powerful man. His scientists were working on genetic modification, something to do with creating an army, you know how it goes, so he had my mum bitten by a vampire. Fast forward nine months and there's me. Mum died giving birth to me. And well 4 years later here I was. Can't tell you how though. I'd have to kill you." Evee finished laughing sadly

"Did you say another planet?" asked warren in disbelief

"Yeah I did. Ever heard of a Stargate?"

"Isn't that a TV show or something?" confusion written all over his face

"That's just a cover up. It actually exists. That's how I got here. "_'Rescued' its_ not safe for me to stay there. That's why I was sent to live in Australia. Archaeologist friends of Daniel Jackson, when they died I came back here. Pretty unbelievable huh?" deciding it was time for a change Evee directed the conversation to Warren.

"They're a lively bunch," she said pointing to the house where it sounded like some sort of play fight had broken out.

"Yeah. Once they befriend you, you won't be able to get rid of them either" warren stated with a smile.

"Guess I'm stuck with you guys then!" laughing she stood

"Perhaps we better go back inside. Thanks for listening." She said touching him slightly on the arm as she walked back inside, Warren not far behind. Once safely inside the house, the two were ambushed by everyone else to make a decision on which movie they were to watch first the grudge (Japanese version) or the Mothman Prophesies.

"The grudge" both Evee and Warren said at the same time. Looking at each other, one would have been able to see the slight smile on Warren's face. After much effort and several pillow fights everyone was seated. Will and Layla on the three-seater couch, Warren and Evee on the two seater, magenta in Zach's lap in a bean bag and Ethan on the floor. By mid movie a popcorn/ lets tickle Evee fight had broken out, the movie completely forgotten. An hour and two pillow forts later the group were collapsing asleep on the floor.


	3. What The?

Ok all. This will be my last chap for a week or so. I'm going on holiday, therefore no computer! I also must start looking for a job. The only down side to finishing school. Lol but don't worry I'll try and update when I can.

Mwah! Luv you all and happy New Year!

LadyKida

P.S: I'm no good at the whole 'in character' thing so if any one (coughWarrencough) doesn't seem totally the way he probly should b, well consider it personal growth or something! Lol…. helps to cover the bad writing!

Where we left them:

"The grudge" both Evee and Warren said at the same time. Looking at each other, one would have been able to see the slight smile on Warren's face. After much effort and several pillow fights everyone was seated. Will and Layla on the three-seater couch, Warren and Evee on the two seater, magenta in Zach's lap in a bean bag and Ethan on the floor. By mid movie a popcorn/ lets tickle Evee fight had broken out, the movie completely forgotten. An hour and two pillow forts later the group were collapsing asleep on the floor.

Chapter 3:

Saturday saw our favorite females going to the mall (a/n: its mall right?). Layla's brilliant idea of bonding, with the side agenda of finding Evee a 'fist day' outfit.

"You always have to make a good first impression!" she had exclaimed earlier that day. Apparently Layla's idea of this was bright and colourful dresses. Now while that's all well and good for some. Lets just say that bright vibrant colour wasn't Evee and by the look on the other girls faces they were going to be at it for a VERY long time.

"Layla, seriously there is more to life than green!" sighed Evee after trying on the umpteenth green….. thing..

After this comment there was a mutual decision that maybe they'd already bought enough, at least three bags each, and that it was time to head home.

---Later that night---

We find Evee at home in a mass of pillows on the living room floor, drawing and contemplating her new life.

Evee p.o.v:

Wow. What an interesting first day. At least I'll have friends. Hate starting a new school. Wonder what it's going to be like. Wonder what they'll think of me. _'Are you kidding, they'll love you! Just look, this group seem to think your pretty alright'_ yeah true. Wait what the hell am I doing! (Realising she'd just been talking out loud). I've really got to stop doing that.

General p.o.v:

Evee was suddenly brought out of her inner battle for sanity by rather loud cursing at her.. back door? Cautiously she got up and grabbed a kitchen knife from the, well, kitchen, a million different scenario's from a million different horror movies running through her mind none ending too well either. It was dark down this end of the house the only light coming from her neighbour's backyard casting an eerie shadow over the person (she hoped) on her back veranda. Crawling along the floor she slowly approached the door but as she did said thing outside had finally managed to find the….

Door handle! (BOO!) Trying to open it and, in the process, sending Evee jumping a few feet in the air trying not to scream. Deciding this to be the opportune moment for surprise on her behalf she quickly jumped up, simultaneously turning on the light, unlocking and opening the door. Preparing to seriously injure the thing on the other side, she readied herself. Knife behind her back yet waiting to strike. As the door opened, she came face to face with her attacker…

MWAHAHAHAHA we shall all have to wait till I get back for this to finish or should I finish it now ohh I don't know. I still have to finish packing. I like being cruel but 10 days is a long time to wait…I spose it would be fun to watch you all squirm..Hehehe.. Nah I'll finish it. I'm a nice person (attempts to look innocent)

"WARREN! Several more beeped out ..words" "what the hell!" Evee was shaking, and Warren, well he was trying his best to look innocent and not laugh and what had happened. To see a vampire scared half to death doesn't happen every day.

Uttering a meek "uhh hi?" he earned a hearty belt across the head.

"HEY! What's that for!" yeah he might have scared her but Warren didn't think he deserved that.

"For scaring me like that! I could have killed you!" holding up the knife for effect. An 'O' forming on Warrens mouth. Now he had to laugh'. Evee was some what surprised by his response but soon realised the humour behind the actions of the past few minutes and joined in this laughing bout.

"Mum wanted me to come round to invite you to dinner. Said she'd like to meet our new neighbour." He said somewhat embarrassed about asking her this.

"Neighbour?" Evee looked quizzical

"Umm.. behind you, hence why I was at your back door"

"ahh right. Well better not keep you waiting!"

And so with that they headed off to Warrens for dinner..

/Yeah its kinda crap but hey! I wrote it in an hour. I may get rid of it when I get back. I had to leave you with something and this is all that came to mind! Lol. I'll see what the response is. But I've got ALOT planned for the next few chapters, especially when school starts. Mwah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Love

LadyKida


	4. Mom please don't

Hooray for civilization! Lol. Holiday was great but its good to be back. Man I got so burnt. I hate being pasty. Haha anyway, sorry bout the last chap but well…yeah I have no excuse. Hahaha. Special hugs and cookies for those who reviewed (UltimateSorceress, Aurora Lee Conlon, rootbeergirl19, Lived and Live BB4L, Lady Knight19)! I luv you guys! Anyway I almost wrote this chap as a separate story but I'm really too lazy for that so here ya go! It's just something random I thought up on the beach getting brain fried by the sun…. i swear its affected me…Hahaha

LadyKida

Disclaimer: just a little reminder but I don't own sky high, Stargate or any affiliation to them (except for the dvd's hehehe)

Where we left our amazingly sexy super things:

"For scaring me like that! I could have killed you!" holding up the knife for effect. An 'O' forming on Warrens mouth. Now he had to laugh'. Evee was some what surprised by his response but soon realised the humour behind the actions of the past few minutes and joined in this laughing bout.

"Mum wanted me to come round to invite you to dinner. Said she'd like to meet our new neighbour." He said somewhat embarrassed about asking her this.

"Neighbour?" Evee looked quizzical

"Umm.. behind you, hence why I was at your back door"

"ahh right. Well better not keep you waiting!"

And so with that they headed off to Warrens for dinner..

Chapter 4:

Warren's mum was so alive compared to Warren. Almost like a complete opposite, with brown hair, blue eyes and a warm and inviting smile. Evee silently wondered if warren had one similar, when he did actually smile that is.

Evee and Selene (Warren's mum, duh) got on like that (click's fingers). Warren rolled his eyes, as his mum told another 'lame joke', and began to pity Evee realising that she would probably be spending a lot more time at his house. Not that Warren was complaining or anything, though he wasn't about to admit it allowed Warren was growing quite fond of this new friend. It wasn't til 11 that Evee left the Peace residence, and with so much cheer Warren couldn't help but smile a little. He hadn't seen his mum laugh that much in such a long time.

The two teens eventually found their way back to Evee's back door, Evee being the first to break the silence.

"Thanks for that. I had fun and your mums great." She laughed

"Yeah sorry about that." He sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Haha. Don't be. So I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." As it had been arranged earlier, as a day before- day before (yes that right) school thing, for a round of laser challenge.

"Layla's at 12. Don't be late" warren said walking away

"Yeahsureyabetcha" "waving at warrens retreating back.

Sighing to herself, Evee headed inside for a well-deserved rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

--Next Day---

We zoom in with our binoculars to see two occupants sitting on Layla's front porch. One being Layla (Duh) the other being Warren. Besides Will, Layla was the only other person that Warren would confide in. in other words they're the only two that he would speak more than 10 words, of the non threatening kind, to. The time is about quarter to 12 and we're waiting for everyone else to arrive so we can get on with the story but for now lets eavesdrop on this little exchange.

"What was I thinking" Warren half muttered half laughed.

"Why did you ever go out with her?" ever curious Layla probed. Only to be replied with a shrug.

"That's not an answer Warren Peace." She was beginning to sound like his mother.

"I really don't know. I suppose it seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, Lisa's the only girl that's ever shown interest." Warren ended in a 'that settles that' voice in the hope that the probing would cease. But this is Layla so it didn't.

"What do you mean 'the first to show interest'! I know for a fact that there's, well, _a lot_ of girls out there just dieing to be with you." Layla said with a wink. Warren raised is eyebrows. Had Layla really just said that? Obviously cause it didn't look like she'd finished just yet.

"Come on Warren. Look at you!" with a grand gesture at his person, and she continued.

"I mean if I wasn't dating Will.. Well maybe not but you get what I mean. The whole 'rebel' thing can be a turn on for a lot of girls. So if girls aren't showing you interest why don't you ask them? Any one you interested in Warren? "

"I suppose there may be but why does it have to concern you" Warren was getting quite agitated with this particular topic.

"Well I figured I might be able to put in a good word or two for you!" she seemed very enthusiastic. And it is around this point in the conversation that warren decided to slowly back away from the hippie who had appeared to what sanity she still had. Luckily the others chose this glorious moment to show up. Warren silently that what ever power had interfered, as thoughts of the up and coming game put a small evil smirk on his face. Will being the first to notice.

"Why's Warren so happy?" Layla looked at the evil pyro's smirk and immediately smacked him up the head causing him to curse and get smacked again.

"Enough woman! Who do you thinks going to drive your ass to this thing." Warren yelled while rubbing the tender spot on his head.

"Everyone here?" Will spoke up just as Evee ran up to the group.

After a chorus of 'yes' every one was piling into warrens car and they were underway.

---At laser challenge---

Everyone was geared up and ready to go. They'd split into two teams, being Will, Layla, Warren and Evee as team one, and Zach, Maj and Ethan as team two a.k.a 'amazing Zach and his marauders'. After being briefed on safety and other what not each team was placed at their respective bases. Let the games begin! As the ever cliché music from mission impossible started the teams each formed plans.

With team one

It was Will and Warren who took charge thankfully having similar plans of action.

"Ok. This is how its gong to work. Layla and i will stay here and guard the target. Evee, as its dark and we can't really see, we need you to scout around for the other team. Warren, go with Evee and don't get hit! Alright lets do this!" with that they each set off, Will and Layla moving objects around to better fortify their area, as Warren and Evee started off into the maze.

With 'amazing Zach and his marauders'

Unlike the other team, this one was in shambles.

"Zach stop glowing! You'll give us away!" maj was _trying_ to keep her voice down but it didn't appear to be working. Eventually it was Ethan that took charge.

"Come on you two! Zach stop glowing you've got to remember that Evee can see in the dark, though it'll still be a little hard for her. Ok maj you stay here and guard the fort, Zach and I will try and neutralize the others. Ok we can do this."

"I need to pee.." Zach declared. Yet after being slapped across the head several times he claimed it was just a joke.

ABAABA

/I'm REALLY sorry! I can't finish this just yet. There's a massive electrical storm about to hit us and I really don't want to risk my comp! This chap was really crap! Argh! Don't worry though it WILL be up tomorrow and will hopefully be better…… only if I get reviews though…I'll give you fairy cookies! I luv fairy cookies! Mwah!

LadyKida


	5. Take it off!

Sorry guys! I was supposed to update but guess what I only got three reviews! So poo to those who read and didn't review! Spanks (special thanks) to Thoughtless drumming, rootbeergirl19, xlexisx! This chap is dedicated to you guys!

Before:

"Zach stop glowing! You'll give us away!" maj was _trying_ to keep her voice down but it didn't appear to be working. Eventually it was Ethan that took charge.

"Come on you two! Zach stop glowing you've got to remember that Evee can see in the dark, though it'll still be a little hard for her. Ok maj you stay here and guard the fort, Zach and I will try and neutralize the others. Ok we can do this."

"I need to pee.." Zach declared. Yet after being slapped across the head several times he claimed it was just a joke.

After (twirls and poses dramatically):

It was needless to say that team two (Zach, Maj, and Ethan) had their Asses handed to them in a rather big bowl of ass whoop soup. The whole way home Zach was complaining. Apparently when teamed together Warren and Evee were unstoppable. Next stop for this group of troublemakers was Evee's house for a night of junk food and PS2.

---At Evee's---

"That's the fifth time he's won! I'm not playing any more" Zach said pointing at Warren, who's face was adorned with a malicious grin.

He'd been winning on the ps2 all night. No matter what they played, so said game was soon abandoned. Music was blaring from the computer (currently 'Scotty doesn't know'), and twister had been dug out (a/n: Imagines lash playing twister…). Occupants currently in compromising positions were as follows: Zach was semi-straddling Will. Ethan's hand was under Warrens butt, who was leaning on Evee to prevent contact, while Evee had an amazingly clear view of Maj's tits and was trying to look anywhere but there with immense difficulty. All the while Layla was having the time of her life spinning the little pointer thingy and taking photos for future blackmail material.

"Ok everyone. Left hand blue" Layla started laughing as she realised what sort of positions this would put people in.

Zach was a little off of Will now though his head rest on Evee's stomach, who was doing quite well save for the fact that if she fell she would now crush Warren, who no longer had Ethan's hand under his butt but across his crutch… Magenta on the other hand had managed to save herself from any form of compromising position and was safe on the other end of the mat.

"Hurry up hippie!" Warren was getting impatient with the position. No wonder.

Keep in mind that no one can hold on this long in positions such as this. It was Zach that fell the wall of bodies.. By sneezing. With this the balance was thrown and everyone fell on everyone save for Maj who had now won the game.

"I don't think my back could take anymore twister. What else have you got Evee?" Will asked

"Any one for a little strip Poker?" Evee suggested with and exceedingly Evil grin. General consensus being yes, the game started. At 1.30 in the morning. An hour later saw pretty much everyone in their underwear, Ethan the only one still wearing pants and strangely enough winning (duh..lol). Currently the hand was down to Warren and Ethan.

"Ok Will show us the last card" Warren was confident he had this one. He had a pair of queens and a pair of jacks and being in only his boxers, loosing wasn't really an option.

"It's a king, commence betting!" Will exclaimed. Everyone was eager to see how this would turn out. Each put in three chips and the cards were turned…

/yup its short and the cliffy kinda sux but hey this time I will be updating again tonight only if I get two reviews first. Mwahahaha. Meh I'll probly update anyway. It'll be a lot longer and will be the start of school. Because I'm from Australia I don't know how American schools are run. I get the whole freshman, sophomore, junior, senior thing but how is your school year split? Like when are your holidays and for how long? Thanx everyone!

LadyKida


	6. You! Obey the fist!

I was a little disappointed to only get two reviews but hey, you know what eva… yeah so here's the next chapter and I dedicate this entirely to XmarksthespotX, and Thoughtless Drumming as their the only ones that reviewed! Is my story really THAT boring! Anyway (cyber) gummie bears to those who review!

LadyKida

My Little Cliffy:

"Ok Will show us the last card" Warren was confident he had this one. He had a pair of queens and a pair of jacks and being in only his boxers, loosing wasn't really an option.

"It's a king, commence betting!" Will exclaimed. Everyone was eager to see how this would turn out. Each put in three chips and the cards were turned…

/gah! The suspense is unbearable…note that was said in a deadpan voice/

Chapter 6 will commence in…

3…..

2……

1……

Warren was grinning. He has this. So he confidently turned his cards. Ethan, upon seeing Warren's cards, visibly paled and turned his cards.. Everyone's head turned to Warren to gauge his reaction. He was speechless and a little creeped out as Will started a chant of 'take it off'. He'd lost. As it turned out, Ethan had a royal flush.

"Its not possible! Where are you hiding the cards!" Warren demanded shaking his fist. But all anyone could do was laugh at the poor pyro's predicament.

"YOU! Obey the fist!" Warren stated, trying to sound scary and powerful whilst pointing at Ethan, sending everyone into another round of laughter. Luckily for Warren, Evee noticed something through all the fist shaking. He was still wearing his gloves…leaning over carefully, as she was indeed only wearing the bottom half of her underwear trying precariously to cover her top half, she whispered in Warrens ear reluctantly,

"Dude, your gloves" while trying not to laugh as the stunned Warren looked down at his hands and his smirk reappeared as he took off said gloves. Magenta was the first to realise and started yelling

"Hey! Not fair! Those don't count!" as she was in a similar predicament to Evee completely missing the top half and in the process had completely forgotten about her own gloves.

"All is fair in war and strip poker," stated Zach.

After this the game didn't go for much longer. As one could imagine when your this low on clothing and not entirely wanting to be naked, one does not tend to play dangerously and so through too many complaints about being cold the game was stopped and Ethan declared the winner. So as everyone got up to put their respective clothing away and change to Pj's on Layla, who had wisely sat this game out too one more incriminating picture and was soon attacked by all manner of food clothing and pillows but hey, a picture like that is worth it!

So by mutual consent it was decided that sleep was needed and everyone came out in his or her sleepwear, apparently Will and Warren slept in boxers so no changing for them. Maj came out in black pants and a purple tank, Zach and Ethan in matching boxers and t-shirts earning them a few laughs, Layla in green shorts and top, and lastly Evee in black shorts and a pink tank. Once they were all settled on Evee's living room floor, in a circle (Will, Layla, Ethan, Maj, Zach, Evee, Warren), a game of firsts began.

For those who don't know what firsts is, its kind of like truth. One person starts by saying something like 'first crush' then, going around in a circle everyone tells of their first crush, who, when, and why. After that one is done it's the next person on the left's turn and the process is repeated. (A/N: This game can be quite entertaining when the right questions are asked).

Being Evee's suggestion she got the ball rolling with a simple first kiss. First on her left being Warren, and none too happy about it might I add. So the night continued with much more hilarity sure to happen, however we are now going to skip forward to the Tuesday. The first day back at school. Dreaded day by all teenagers and loved by parents.

Evee was scared out of her mind and for good reason. I mean what kid starts a new school, in a new country no less, and isn't about to pee them selves. So as she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower, Evee thought about what was to come in the day ahead. She'd been told that she would be first in power placement so as she could get off to her classes straight away.

Coming out of the shower and straight into her wardrobe, Evee tried to locate the clothes that she'd bought with Layla and Magenta a few days before. Eventually finding it, Evee pulled out the bag marked 'Lip service' (A/N: I love their stuff, but we don't have one in our great land of OZ). Putting on a charcoal tank accompanied by a similar black one with rips down one side, bottoms were just a simple pair of black baggy pants (when one fly's, a skirt isn't the best idea), grabbing her black and red stripy socks she pulled them on as she ran to the kitchen for a hearty breakfast of coco pops.

Just as she finished there was a loud knocking at her front door. _'Must be Will and Layla'._ Evee thought as she ran to the door but was shocked to find it was…

/ok guys you got another update! Hooray! I'll probly get bored enough tomorrow to write another but for now I've got to go for it is Tight Ass Tuesday! Which means $8 movies! Anyway, if you guys review like crazy then the next chap goes up faster! Current review count is 12 if I can get 18 by tomorrow the next chap will defiantly be up guaranteed but if there isn't well…who knows you'll probly get the update anyway its just more reviews means happy me which mean better chapter!

LadyKida

P.S: while writing this i was listening to an 'Invader Zim' sound clip which is where the 'You! Obey the fist!' quote came from. hehe just had to properly refrence it./


	7. This is Sky High?

Sorry guys. This would have been up earlier today but well… this mornings post brought me a little present! I got the music for 'Corpse bride' and well when I get new music my hands itch to play. Trust me this is no state to be writing in Hahaha. So now that's out of my system here I am! Once again I was lacking in reviews! Not cool guys…I'm feeling VERY unloved and was thinking about not updating but hey, its raining here and there's not much else to do (besides my music .) so here you go! Dedications today go to Thoughtless Drumming and XmarksthespotX. Spanks! You guys are awesome! More gummie bears for you!

LadyKida

P.S: As I was writing this, I was notified that my challenge had been removed from the site because it was 'Spam' or some bull like that. Anyway if your looking for it. One can find it in the sky high forums.

Past:

Grabbing her black and red stripy socks she pulled them on as she ran to the kitchen for a hearty breakfast of coco pops.

Just as she finished there was a loud knocking at her front door. _'Must be Will and Layla'._ Evee thought as she ran to the door but was shocked to find it was…

Present:

"Ohh Zach, Hi!" Evee laughed. "Sorry I was Expecting Will or Layla."

"Hey Evee. Yeah Will asked me to come get you. He slept in" laughed Zach

"Sure I'll be there in a minute just got to lock up and grab my boots." With that Evee ran off only to appear back in front of Zach a few seconds later carrying what was probably once standard issue army boots but were now covered with white and red swirls and such doodles (I luv my boots! .). So now these two little or not so little super heroes were off to meet their friends at the bus stop.

--we all know what happens on the bus. Weee! What fun! Now lets skip to school (I'm lazy)—

As they got off the bus, Will turned to a swaying Evee to see how she was fairing

"How'd you find it Eve?"

"I've had better" she stated as she new Layla was behind her. Laughter came immediately at Wills blush quickly followed by Warren.

"Nah, It was pretty cool." slowing down a bit, Evee whispered to Warren.. "But nothing like traveling through the Stargate." With a smirk she ran to catch up With Will who was to help her around.

"Floating school gets two thumbs up though" Will laughed

"Come on. We have to get you to the gym for power placement.

Power Placement… basically one man on a power trip. While Coach 'Boomer' was giving his whole I am god speech, the freshman looked like they were about to pee their pants. It was quite funny actually.

"Alright. Transfer kid your up." He said. Evee felt like she was on a game show or something, remembering one from Australia where to host would have said "Evee. Come one down! Its you turn to play.."

"…power placement. Don't just stand there. I haven't got all day!" looking around Evee realized that Boomer was talking to her. So she left her bag with Will and went up. _'Nice shorts'_ Evee thought looking coach Boomer up and down and trying not to snigger. After tying her dreads back with a bit of leather, Evee allowed her wings to come out and looked at Boomer for approval.

"Can you actually DO anything with those or are they just for show?" came the snide remark. So to kill two birds with one stone Evee lifted herself off the ground, picked up Coach Boomer and flew him around the room. Apparently he got a slight nausea of flying, as several students were lucky enough to dodge the falling debris. After setting him down, Evee smiled at him baring her fangs and proceeded to explain her situation.

"I'm a hybrid vampire. I have the fangs which I can use to bite people, there's an agent in my blood that allows me to heal small wounds (small scratches and what not), I'm stronger than the average person but I can't lift a car" she added watching as his finger twitched over the button (Will had told her all about that) "and I also have to speed of a vampire" she said suddenly appearing behind the group on the floor.

"HERO" he well boomed. He seemed impressed, as did the rest of the kids in the gym.

"I've been told to send you to the principals office. Mr Stronghold, if you would care to escort her." He then turned back to terrifying the small children leaving the two teenagers to continue on.

After about half an hour discussing everything with Principal Powers, Evee was on her way to her first class. As well as the mandatory 'Hero' lessons, she was allowed three elective subjects, hers being art, music, and Ancient History. Current objective: find art room. As luck would have it, Will was no artist, therefore didn't attend this class and Evee was left to fend for herself. It was after several embarrassing stops to other classrooms that she finally came across the right room. She caught a glimpse of Warren and Layla at the back of the class as a feeling or relief came over her realizing that she'd at least know someone.

"Ahh yes you're Miss O'Neill. I'm Mrs Odell and I'll be your arts teacher this year. If you'd just like to find a seat then we can get started.

/Thanx for reading guys! I know it was short but hey I update almost every day. anyway REVIEW OR ELSE! This time I'm serious no update without reviews. I would greatly appreciate that everyone that read would review. It's a simple 2-second process and it makes me feel really good. All you have to say is "I like it" or "I don't like it" and if you don't, suggestions go along way! If anyone has any little quirk that they think would work in this then let me know! I'm dieing to know what everyone thinks of this/

(I would just like to say that for those who are thinking this may be a firkin Mary sue or what eva, I believe that you can go suck eggs. If it's because she has "Too many powers", I ask have you ever seen a vampire movie or read a vampire book (Anne Rice). I base Evee's powers on those from the movie "Queen of the damned" but vampires are similar no matter where you look. They're powerful beings, strong (as in 4x own body weight so not that strong but still), fast, night vision, I haven't given Evee the mind reading, the voice, the ability to lull people into a 'sleep' along with several other things, for fear it was over the top. Also just cause she's wearing boots doesn't mean that she's hard core and 'bad ass' they're actually really comfy. Evee's not 'bad ass' she's really friendly just slightly weird…)

LadyKida


	8. And now for something else

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting. I haven't been sure how to proceed with this but then it hit me! So here you go! I'd like to say spanks to: SuicidalLipsroom777, Thoughtless Drumming (my two ever faithful reviewers!), MistressMasquerad, Chickenishcheese, and FireoniInu.

Before I start this chapter I'd like to announce this winner of the 'Mary-sue challenge'. Everyone give a great big applause for drum roll… Lt. Commander Richie! Well done to everyone else who participated, you all made this extremely hard for me to decide! Lol but honestly who could resist the 'Multidimensional Anti-Mary Sue Broom Closet'. With that said on with the chapter!

General Disclaimer Applies.

The old:

She caught a glimpse of Warren and Layla at the back of the class as a feeling or relief came over her realizing that she'd at least know someone.

"Ahh yes you're Miss O'Neill. I'm Mrs Odell and I'll be your arts teacher this year. If you'd just like to find a seat then we can get started.

And now for something completely different:

'Que imperial march' as now we travel to meet with the bad guys of this story.

"Have you located her yet, Rish'kel?" a dark, male and slightly metallic voice inquires of the shaking figure before him.

"Yes, my lord. She is on earth. I am yet to pinpoint her exact location" Came the surprisingly steady reply.

Rish'kel could not see the system lord before him, for his back was turned, but knew all too well what failure meant. He just hoped that the little information he had would do. In anxiety Rish'kel cast a quick glance around the room, looking for all possible escape routes, should things not quite go according to plan.

The main chamber was ominous in size with ornately gold carved walls, covered in hieroglyphs. Shimmering curtains in a multitude of colours fell from the ceiling along the walls at intervals, while fire burned from bowls in the intervals. While being a large room it was devoid of all furniture, save for the gold throne at one end.

Rish'kel 's attention was suddenly brought back as the man in front of him as he turned around.

"You have done well Rish'kel but I fear, not good enough". He said, face bearing an evil smirk. Calling to one of his minions,

"Jaffa Kree! Take him to the cells, extract all information, then dispose of him." Looking around before yelling, "I want another bounty hunter in here within the day!" then suddenly storming out of the room.

"Yes, Lord Apophis." Dutifully the guard took Rish'kel away to do his lords bidding.

/ok ok I know its amazingly short but tomorrow you'll get the rest of it. Its just been ages since I last updated and I thought I'd at least give you something. The bad guys need their own chapter I think but hey let me know what you think!

A Jaffa is like a soldier

Kree means Attention/ come./


End file.
